


Too Many Broken Memories

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Friendship, Gen, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Until that moment in the mall, Demetri had never thought Eli would actually hurt him. Now what they had is thoroughly broken and Demetri can't see how it could ever be fixed. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Too Many Broken Memories

Daniel meant well and he tried but Demetri could have told him that, unlike karate, this wasn't something that he could help Demetri work through with patience and a different approach. This was something Demetri needed time alone with.

When he got home, his mother didn't ask him what was wrong but he saw the look she sent his way. It was the look that meant he had maybe thirty minutes to himself before there would be a tentative knock on the door then it would open before he said "Come in" and she would poke her head around to ask if he wanted to talk.

Some things even Demetri didn't want to talk about out loud. 

There were so many things in his room that taunted him and reminded him of Eli. He turned the photograph of them both at the Doctor Who convention face down so he couldn't see the smiles on their faces. He picked up the comic they had been writing together and ran his thumb over the front cover. He remembered watching Eli draw it and becoming so focused on just how intense Eli looked in his concentration that he forgot he was meant to be writing the dialogue for the next page. To the back of a drawer went the comic.

On and on, Demetri went. Anything that reminded him of Eli was consigned to places where he couldn't see them anymore. Where they couldn't remind him of his once best friend.

The medal and certificate in the glass display case was the last thing to go. As he took it down from the wall, the surge of pain he felt as he remembered that day was so strong that he wanted to slam the case down on the floor and shattered it into pieces. He tightened his grip around the sides of it and breathed in and out slowly until the urge to destroy it had passed.

It wasn't just winning the coding competition that made that day so important to him. It was the entire day that the medal represented. It was how Eli had walked that bit closer to him as they made their way home, then how he had thrown his arm around Demetri's shoulder and tried to be casual about it even though the whole gesture was awkward and clumsy because Demetri had hit his growth spurt. It was how they had laughed and Demetri had put his arm around Eli's shoulder instead and they hadn't ever said anything to each other about it, but it had felt like they fit just like that.

If Demetri tried to put his arm around Eli like that now, Eli would probably break it in two. 

Demetri carefully put the case in a box beneath his bed. Maybe one day he would be able to look at it again.


End file.
